Pídele Un Tiempo
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Había un montón de cosas que a Ichigo le gustaban de Rukia. De hecho, había tantas que no se molestaba en numerarlas siquiera. Sin embargo, había una cosa que Ichigo siempre resaltaba de Rukia y era probablemente la característica de ella que más agradecía. Que ella era un punto medio. Ni hombre ni mujer.


**Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a Kubo Tite; yo soy Miss Pringles.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota: One shot 1 de la colección "Olimpiadas".**

* * *

**PÍDELE UN TIEMPO**

_Capítulo Único_

Jueves 26 de Julio de 2012

Había un montón de cosas que a Ichigo le gustaban de Rukia. De hecho había tantas que no se molestaba en numerarlas siquiera. Rukia era, por más cursi que sonara, su otra mitad y él estaba conforme con eso, feliz por ello. Sin embargo, había una cosa que Ichigo siempre resaltaba de Rukia y era probablemente la característica de ella que más agradecía. Que ella era un punto medio. Ni hombre ni mujer.

Rukia era, fisiológicamente, una chica. Sí, eso era realmente obvio. Pero que ella lo fuera en cuerpo no significaba que también lo fuera en mente y alma. Por sus actos y sus palabras, resultaba difícil clasificarla en los apartados chica o chico, pues Kuchiki Rukia era lo suficientemente femenina para no ser tildada de marimacha, pero también era lo suficientemente masculina como para poder hacerle honor al apelativo señorita.

Gracias a esta inusual característica en su novia, Ichigo se ahorraba un montón de dramas y peleas tontas como el dilema del cine entre una película de acción y una romántica, por qué no se arreglaba más al salir, no llegar a tiempo a una cita o la falta de sus modales. También lo exentaba de recordar "mesiversarios" (e Ichigo se preguntaba siempre qué manía tenían las mujeres de hacer drama por cada mes que cumplían con su pareja), cuál era la canción que sonaba de fondo cuando fue su primer beso y cosas de ese estilo.

Pero Ichigo había sobrevalorado esta cualidad a lo largo de su año y medio de relación con la bajita estudiante de Derecho, porque se creyó seguro de cualquier drama sentimental y nunca se esperó esto.

—Te llamé para hablar porque siento que ya no estamos tan bien como antes —dijo Rukia con un gesto descorazonado.

—¿Qué? —el gesto sereno de Ichigo se descompuso en una mueca dolida y resistió a la tentación de limpiarse los oídos, como esperando que hubiera escuchado mal.

—Me siento insegura.

—¿Insegura?

—Siento que es el momento en que nos demos un tiempo

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que debemos reflexionar sobre nosotros y adónde estamos yendo con nuestra relación.

—¿Ir? Nosotros quedamos que tendríamos una relación sin promesas —rebatió Ichigo mirándola a los ojos, esperando que ella se retractara de lo que había propuesto. ¡Jesús! Él sabía por experiencia propia que siempre que las mujeres (u hombres, sea cual sea el caso) pedían un tiempo era para preparar mentalmente a su pareja antes de la ruptura inminente.

—Ichigo —dijo Rukia su nombre, como aclarándole que no quería discutir sobre eso.

Kurosaki suspiró derrotado y tragó duro una bilis amarga en su garganta.

—¿Cuánto es un tiempo?

—Un par de semanas. Como… del veintisiete de julio al doce de agosto. Por decirte algo.

Ichigo se quedó callado. ¿Era una broma? ¡Lo tenía todo ya fechado!

—¿Cómo se llama? —escupió las palabras con desdén, seguro de que había alguien más— ¿Es Renji?

—Ichigo. No metas a Renji en esto. No eres tú, no soy yo, no es Renji. Es la situación.

—¿Cómo se llama? —repitió.

Rukia rodó los ojos y se levantó de su asiento en la cafetería de paso, le dio un beso en la mejilla como muestra de despedida y le dijo que se verían con seguridad después del periodo de tiempo pautado. Que seguramente todo se resolvería. Ichigo se preguntó qué demonios era lo que se resolvería porque él no estaba entendiendo ni un cuerno la situación y se quedó allí, con la cabeza baja y bebiendo su coca de cereza, esperando emborracharse con el refresco de cola.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sábado 21 de Julio de 2012

Kuchiki Rukia se levantó de su asiento y se subió a la barra de la taberna que solía visitar de vez en cuando. Iba a hacer un anuncio. Primero llenó sus pulmones lo más que pudo con oxígeno y luego lanzó un fuerte eructo para llamar la atención de los presentes. Obreros, albañiles y otros tantos borrachines que se reunían ahí día tras día y que se convirtieron en una familia para ella lanzaron gritos de victoria por su poderosa acción.

—Señores… ¡se viene las Olimpiadas de Londres! —más gritos—. Y vamos a ver todos lo eventos importantes JUNTOS.

Un aplauso y un levante de botellas de cerveza por toda la concurrencia fue lo siguiente que sucedió y la alegría se expandió por el recinto. Bueno, hasta que un joven albañil levantó la mano y pidió atención.

—Tengo una novia. No podré estar todo el día aquí —declaró avergonzado. Después de él vinieron unos muchos otros que secundaron su opinión y Rukia hizo un gesto de disgusto. ¡La familia tenía que reunirse! ¡Al diablo las novias!

—Tú también estás saliendo con alguien, ¿no es así, Rukia? —Joe, el que servía las bebidas y las comidas le recordó—. Ichigo Kurosaki se llama.

Mierda. Ichigo. Había olvidado el defecto de su plan junto con las novias de los visitantes de la taberna. Buscó y buscó en su pequeño cerebro una solución que aplicara a todos sin destruir relaciones hasta que dio con una. Otra sonrisa se expandió por su rostro y todos los presentes sabían que Rukia tenía una idea.

—Señores: pídanle un tiempo a sus novias.

Un "¿qué?" general se hizo eco por la habitación. ¿Qué clase de plan macabro tenía esa loca jovencita de veinte años?

—Venga. Le piden un tiempo a sus novias, lo justo para que podamos ver las Olimpiadas todos juntos y luego regresan con ellas.

—¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? —habló Bob, un bajo ejecutivo en una empresa de clips—. Soy malo con las palabras.

—¿Y si no quiere regresar conmigo? —opinó Ren, un joven obrero, desde una esquina.

—Hay momentos en la vida en que los verdaderos hombres deben tomar riesgos, señores. Este es uno de ellos. Yo tengo un novio al cual quiero mucho, pero voy a correr el riesgo por ustedes. Por mi familia. Por los deportes. ¡Por las apuestas! ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ CONMIGO?

Tras el discurso cargado de emociones y tentaciones de Rukia, todos los hombres se unieron y formaron una cadena humana. ¡Sí, por la familia! Gritaban descontroladamente. A Kuchiki casi se le sale una lágrima de la emoción, peor se contuvo porque ella no era del tipo llorón.

—Para que no haya fallas en el plan —dijo Rukia nuevamente, decidida a preservar as relaciones de su disfuncional familia de la taberna— les diré exactamente qué decir. ¡Plumas y papeles arriba! A ver, escuchen: _Te llamé para hablar porque siento que ya no estamos tan bien como antes…_

Y así fue como comenzó el plan "Pídele un tiempo".

* * *

**Les informo que este one shot tiene continuación que será publicada como otro one shot :D** **Así que poner esta historia en alertas no sirve de nada D:**

**La colección está basada en los promos que la Cerveza Sol hizo para el mundial. Siempre me hicieron reir y, como no quería esperar hasta Brasil 2014, aprovecho las Olimpiadas para traérselos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que los haya hecho reír aunque sea un poco. También espero sus reviews xD anden, estoy en engorda y como reviews xD jajajaja  
**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!  
**


End file.
